I Thought You were Asleep
by siLverydragoN
Summary: formerly OneShot. Harry and Draco's passionate days at home. I'm not good at summaries, just check it out.
1. Chapter 1: Were You Asleep?

Disclaimer: I wish I own Harry Potter and all the Characters but I don't. All of which are owned by J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing it. 

Summary: One shot of Harry and Draco's Passionate days at home.

The soft breeze of the chilly air against his bare chest, Voldemort's gone, a warm embrace on his waist and minty breath along the crook of his neck makes Harry smile as pulled his blonde lover closer to him.

It has been like this everyday for almost a year now. He and Draco got married after defeating Voldemort a year ago. They've been together since they were in their 4th year at Hogwarts, although they kept their relationship a secret. They bought a house on a muggle village in London where they spent most of their free time lying on each other arm and making love to one another. Harry had become a successful Quidditch player for an international team while Draco works as an auror for the Ministry of Magic.

Draco shifted and inched closer to Harry, entangling his thigh with his husband. Upon doing this, the blonde felt an erection pressing to thigh, which made him awake, though he remained his eyes closed and smiled. It has been only an hour after they made love with each other and it seemed that Harry is already ready for another go. Draco pretended to be asleep when Harry tried to kiss his face. He nuzzled closer to him but still pretended to be sleeping.

Harry was already horny as hell and he can't wake his sleeping dragon. His pulsing member was bringing him pleasurable pain from the blood that is building up in his cock. Thinking that he wouldn't be able to get his sleeping dragon for another go, he decided to disentangle himself from Draco and headed the shower.

Dismayed by what Harry did, instead of waking him up, Draco followed him in the shower. As Harry turned the spigot, the running water cools down his body. he felt slightly relaxed. Just as he was about to close his eyes and savor the cool water touching his skin, a pale slender fingers gently made its way up to his naked torso.

"oh baby, I thought you were asleep." With one wicked green he crushed his mouth to Draco's waiting lips. Their tongues were battling as they continued kissing.

Harry's arms snaked around Draco's well trimmed hips while the other is touching his chest. Draco moaned as Harry hands reached his groin and give its tip a flick of his thumb. Draco sucked on Harry's neck, to prevent himself from screaming brought about by the pleasure of Harry's skillful hands.

"turn around my dragon" Harry gently whispered to Draco's ear which made the later shiver.

He obliged.

Harry positioned himself at his entrance, held Draco's hips and with one gentle thrust, he hit his sweet spot. He allowed Draco to be accustomed to the feeling before moving again. Draco was resting his head on the their shower ledge, while his husband is busy thrusting his arse. A little while later, Harry got hold of Draco's member and pumped it in time with his every thrust. A few more thrust, Draco came and a little moment later, he was followed by Harry. He splattered his seeds inside his lover.

He held Draco longer before detaching from him. Sweat trickled down their body's together with the cold water.

Harry soaped every inch of Draco's body. He felt so blessed having Draco as his husband. As his hands touched every part of Draco's body, he can't contain the happiness being with him, being able to love him, sharing every waking moments with him and simply spending his life with the man whom he thought would be his enemy forever.


	2. Chapeter 2: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Harry Potter and all the Characters but I don't. All ********of which are owned by J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing it. **

**Summary: One shot of Harry and Draco's Passionate days at home. (Supposedly a One shot fic, but I changed my mind and make it little bit longer. Hope u guys would continue reading it though.)**

Draco sat in front of his computer office that morning, gazing outside the glass window, reminiscing his early morning love making with Harry. Probably by this time, Harry is already in the pitch, flying around and finding the golden snitch. Draco couldn't concentrate on his work, he is so preoccupied thinking about his husband.

He suddenly snapped back to reality when his office telephone rings.

"Yes Ms. Parkinson?"

"Sir, Mr. Oswald from the Advertising Company is on the other line. What should I tell him?"

"I'll accept the call Pansy. Thanks."

Draco scratched his forehead after his conversation with Mr. Oswald. He is the manager of an advertising company in London and Draco had made a transaction with him earlier that month, but it slipped his mind that today is the day they agreed to post Draco's ads.

He was pacing back and forth his office thinking of what to do. How could he of all people forget about this special day. He sat down in front of his computer again and began typing.

Meanwhile…

"Thanks for coming Hermione, I really owe you big time for this." Harry exclaimed as Hermione came up to him in a muggle café in London.

"It's nothing Harry, but how about your quidditch training, I thought you'll be playing against Ireland in two weeks?" she replied while settling herself in the chair next to Harry.

"This is more important Mione, so, do you have anything in mind?"

"Hmmmm.. let see… I think I just remember which place to go."

At half past 12, Harry called up Draco's office.

"Yes Harry dear?, Are you on your way to pick me up for lunch?"

"Sorry love, but morning training is quite brutal. I don't think I can make it to today's lunch. "

"Hmm, are you ok though?"

"A bit sore but I'll be ok.. Would you mind having lunch alone today love?"

"I'll be ok with it.. So see you this afternoon then?" Draco replied with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"I'll call you later Love.. I love you." Before Draco could muster a reply, the line went dead.

'Did Harry forget about today's event?, I hope not. ' Draco sank back to his chair and continue with his job.

Harry and Hermione spent the afternoon together, preparing for Hermione's plan. They searched every corner of London looking for the best place to go.

Draco was waiting for Harry's call at about five o' clock and seconds later he did.

"I'm here at lobby baby. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Draco fixed himself and went down to meet with his husband. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before holding his hand.

"Hmmm how about having Dinner with me beautiful? "

"Making up for the lunch aren't we?" Draco said in reply. "Lead the way then"

They arrived at a fancy restaurant in London. Draco was astonished at sight in front of him. Everything is in shade of green and gold. The carpet leading to the front door was covered with red and white rose petals. They were greeted by the staffs of _Pied a Terre _restaurant and guided them towards the center of the hall where a candlelight dinner was waiting for them.

Draco can't contain the happiness at the sight of what Harry prepared for him. He never expected that Harry has indeed remembered today's occasion and at the same time plan something gregarious as this with his busy schedule. His eyes were filled with tears as he hugged Harry who hugged him back in return.

Words are left unspoken as they enjoyed their sumptuous dinner. They kissed and loved every moment of it. Draco glanced at his watch, kissed Harry passionately before pulling him up towards the porch. Across the busy streets of London, a large screen illuminated. Harry stared at the screen and read every line that is flashed before him.

_**I thought I had everything I wanted since I was child.**_

_**Loads of toys, finest clothing, bountiful food, servants who do the chores for me and parents who never failed to shower me with everything I wanted.**_

_**Things has always been easy for me, but not with what I truly wanted.**_

_**That was when I fell in love.**_

_**I fell in love when I was 11.**_

_**The first time I had the glimpse of him, I knew right then that he is the one that I would want to spend the rest of my life.**_

_**But things didn't happen as what I would've happened.**_

_**We became enemies.**_

_**I curse him everyday for turning down the friendship I offered him, and I curse him for not noticing how much I love him.**_

_**Fortunately the wheels of fate turned.**_

_**After several years, we got together.**_

_**And it is today, I want the whole world to know, that I,**_

_**Draco Malfoy-Potter is deeply and madly in love**_

_**With the boy I first saw 12 years ago,**_

_**Harry Potter-Malfoy.**_

_**Harry, as we celebrate our First Wedding Anniversary, I promise to continue loving you and you alone for the rest of the years to come and the life after this.**_

_**I LOVE YOU.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Just Like Before

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Harry Potter and all the Characters but I don't. All ********of which are owned by J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing it. **

**Summary: One shot of Harry and Draco's Passionate days at home. (Supposedly a One shot fic, but I changed my mind and make it little bit longer. Hope u guys would continue reading it though.)**

It was a magical night filled with love and endless affection for one another. That night, the bonding they had a year ago was strengthened as words of endearment escape their lips.

With tears in his eyes, Harry held Draco close to him. He kissed him savagely as if there would be no tomorrow. People behind them were applauding as the two handsome men pronounced their love for one another in front of the muggles in London. As they were kissing each other fiercely, Draco felt all eyes upon them which made him aware of their location. He cast a wandless charm that fireworks will arise from the other side of the balcony, as their spectators gazed their attention on the new attraction, Draco aparrated them to their home.

As they landed on their home, Harry released Draco for while and motioned him to go upstairs towards their bedroom. As Draco stepped on the first landing of stairs, a single rose appeared in front of him and attached to it is note: " from the moment I saw you, I knew it would be you".. another step, "your malfoy smirk makes me weak" another step "Your snobbish looks makes my knees go weak" another step "your soft silky blonde hair makes me just want to touch you every day" another step " your lips that makes me go crazy every time we kiss"… Draco continued his way up the flight of stairs, every step makes his heart flutter with joy until finally he reached the last step. Instead of a rose, Harry aparrated in front of him with a dozen of roses in his arms. "I love you my Dragon". Draco was speechless that he just smiled and dragged Harry towards their room.

Dozens of roses fell from Harry's arms as Draco attacked his mouth. He fumbled for the buttons on Harry's suit and one by one, he undid the buttons. They reached their room, Harry opened the knob while Draco pushed him inside still attacking his neck. He elicited a low moan from Harry which made him more eager to continue his actions. Harry worked on Draco's trousers and unbuckled his belt in a swift motion. Draco did the same on Harry. Moments later, they were both naked on bed, hands were all over each others body. Draco's hands on Harry's back, as Harry nipped on Draco's neck while his hands is touching Draco's chest.

It was a slow burning , passionate love making which the two enjoyed the whole night. They relieved the first time they actually made love to each other after the bonding ceremony that took place a year ago.

_Flashback.._

Both in dress robes, Harry waited for Draco as he walked down the aisle. His gray eyes illuminated by the bright stars of the night, he focused his gaze on him, slowly as Draco approached him, Harry smiles broaden, finally the day he has been waiting for has come. All their friends was with them to celebrate this momentous occasion. Harry, being the savior of the wizarding world and Draco, being the son of the wealthiest wizarding family, wizards from all over London graced their bonding ceremony. It was a gregarious celebration preceded by the Minister of Magic. They swore their love for one another and pledged their loyalty. Hermione was in tears as the minister pronounced them husband and husband. She had never seen Harry this happy, not until this very moment.

After the bonding ceremony, the visitors ate and drink without even realizing that the newly bonded couple were no where in sight.

_End of flash back.._

Like their first night together, their bodies were covered in sweat as they fulfill each other's sexual urges. Harry was on top of Draco, thrusting deep into his core, hitting his sweet spot over and over as Draco bite Harry's shoulder to refrain himself from shouting out his name. In time with every thrust, Harry also satisfies Draco's pulsating member. He was about to cum, so was Draco. With one last thrust, he collapsed on Draco's chest.

Unknown to them, the night's love making would bring a newest addition to their family.

**Sorry.. I had a busy week. This kinda crappy but please.. please.. **

**read and review.. looking forward for your comments.. ******** thanks..**


	4. Chapter 4: Usual Day Like

"HARRY WAKE UP!!!!" Draco shrieked as he saw that it was already half past eight.

_**Harry's Routine**_

Being a professional quidditch player, Harry has to be ready by 7 in the morning for their warm up flying. They would circle around the bewitched stadium, trying to come up with different ways to dive just enough not to hit the dusty earth. Also, they would fly against each other, gaining speed as they fly towards higher altitudes and again zoom down the pitch. The whole day, all he has to do is stretch his capabilities in flying and accentuate in finding the snitch.

Harry's teammates are mostly men who were also great flyers. Oliver Wood, who became Harry's first team captain during his Hogwarth's years is also playing with him. Other players were Ryan, a tall, lean sandy haired man almost about Harry's age, another was Michael, a Eurasian and quite muscular, and a little shorter than Harry and shares the same hair color with him, Andre', a black, muscled guy towering about 6'7 and lastly Lizzie, the only female member of the team is a tall, lean, blond, blue eyed English lad. As a team, they work with each other most of the time. Among the players, Ryan is the closest person to Harry. They both fancy people of the same sex and they share a lot of things in common.

During lunch break, the team members would usually eat together and resume their practice immediately but usually, Harry would escape from the group in order to have a lunch date with Draco who can easily leave the office anytime he wants.

Being the savior of the wizarding world, player of an international quidditch team and not to mention being endowed with a attractive features, Harry surely has loads of girls trying to catch his attention but it was to no avail for he is deeply in love with his husband.

Usually during practices, loads of girls are swarming around the quidditch field in order to have a glimpse of their favorite player---Harry Potter.

"look at his biceps.. oh my.. makes me want to hold him.." one of the fans shrieked as Harry zoomed past them.

Harry ignored them and continued his flying while Lizzie shot them an angry look.

"Oi! Come down all of you!!!" Harry yelled at his members. Immediately one by one the players landed before him.

"Today's practice is quite good but we still need to work out just a bit in order to win our next game. Oliver, never leave our goal. As much as possible, block all attempts, Ryan was so close in making a goal earlier. Andre' and Michael try to hit the bludger a little stronger. I know you two can do better than that. Lizzie, you played fairly well and Ryan.. well you did great today."

"Thanks Harry" Ryan replied shyly as he blushed to Harry's praises.

"That's Captain,.. Ryan" Wood retorted and looked away from him..

"Oh sorry Captain" Ryan replied addressing it to Harry but looking at wood with tinge of sarcasm.

After practice, Harry would usually drop by a flower shop and buy something for Draco before actually flooing to their home. Upon reaching home, he would prepare their diner, with the help of their house elf Dobby and do some tidying around their house. After which, Harry would settle himself in the couch near their door and wait for his husband to come home.

_**Draco's Routine**_

Being an Auror, is a very tiring job, full of hassles and danger----that was before Harry defeated Voldemort. Presently, Draco would just sit in front of his computer, waiting for telephone calls (the wizarding community is already using gadgets) from other departments that need petty assistance.

Usually, Draco would wake up before Harry does and prepares breakfast for his husband. That is whenever they weren't so 'exhausted' from their love making. After preparing and going after Harry's needs, Draco would spend almost 2 hours to do all his morning rituals. After taking an hour of bath, he would use a dryer for his hair, apply his facial creams for sun protection, and apply his lip balm before actually picking the best suit to wear.

He would arrive at his office about an hour before lunch break, encode some stuff, have a chat with his secretary, and wait for Harry to pick him up for lunch, go back to his office, think about Harry and again, wait for the time to be with Harry again. In short, Draco is being paid without doing anything most of the time.

Draco himself is quite a stunner. Having a striking blond hair, stunning grey eyes and pink thin lips, Draco sure does makes a lot of girls and men stop and look at him.

Late in the afternoon, Draco's phone rang,

"I'll get it Pansy" Draco said for picking up the receiver.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy-Potter speaking, how may I help you?"

"Do you really have to flaunt that you're a Potter?"

"Of course my dear Blaise, so.. why did you call?

"is it wrong to know how you are doing?"

"Oh shut it Blaise, we've been friends since childhood, you won't call me unless you need anything."

"I just missed you Dray.. that's all"

"Cut the crap Zambini! I'm already married and yet you're still hitting on me.." Draco finished his sentence with a chuckle, hoping that Blaise would actually drop the subject.

"I knew you'd say that. But i'm not giving up on you Dray.." after which, Blaise hanged up.

Draco sighed and went on with his things. In a matter of minutes, he'll be with his husband.

okay, this chapter is little bit weird. I just thought of giving you a picture of their usual day to day activities away from each other. I know I added a lot of characters in this chapter, but there'll be only a few of them who'll actually put spice in Harry and Draco's relationship.

I need reviews please guys.. please…….


	5. Chapter 5: Interratupted Heated Moments

THANKS GUYS… I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THOSE WHO POSTED THEIR REVIEWS.. AND TO THOSE WHO HAVEN"T.. WELL, FEEL FREE TO WRITE.. LOLZ..

He kneeled down beside the couch and traced the outline of his husband's face. His long slender fingers touched the bridge oh his nose, the lips he wanted so much to kiss, down to his neck, his chest, his well toned abs, down to the band of his pants, and slowly to the bulge of his groin where he let his fingers stay for a while. Harry stiffened even in his sleep. Even in his slumber, he was becoming aroused because of Draco's touch. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and before he knew it, lips were pressing unto his. Harry grab hold of Draco's nape and his other arm sneaked around Draco's waist. Slowly, Harry lifted Draco above him while continuously exploring his husband's mouth. Draco lifted Harry's shirt above his head and the palms of his hand along Harry's abs. his touch makes Harry moan and send shivers to his spine. Only Draco's touch can give him pleasure like this. As Draco's skilled hand was about to unbuckle Harry's trousers, Dobby appeared before them. 

" Masters Dinner is ready" the elf bowed before them and with a pop, he was gone.

"urgh! He really knows how to spoil everything!" Draco uttered with much disappointment, while detaching himself from Harry.

Harry tugged him back before whispering seductively to his husband's ears.. "Relax love. Patience. And besides, my stomach's already growling but later, you'll scream of pleasure. I swear" he winked at his dragon, before pulling both up together.

Harry pulled Draco towards their dining table to enjoy a sumptuous meal.

Upon entering their dining area, Draco was welcomed by a very inviting aroma of their dinner. Harry was really a great cook and not to mention the help he got from their house-elf. Harry seated on his chair and motioned for Draco to seat in his lap. Draco walked towards Harry, and settled himself on his lap. He smiled to himself as he felt Harry's erection from their earlier 'activity' pressing on his thigh. Harry placed a huge serving of every viand in his plate and fed Draco and himself. It took them an hour and half to finish their meal, but they still stayed on the table and continued what they were doing before they ate.

Draco straddled Harry's hips and kissed him fervently on the lips, he entangled his fingers on the brunette's hair and enjoyed the feeling of the muscular organ touching the insides of his thigh. Harry released Draco's lips only to devour his neck. He nipped and bit the exposed skin, marking it as his. Draco moaned in anticipation as Harry skillfully kissed every part of his naked skin. Soon, Draco's growing excitement made Harry proud of himself as he felt his dragon hard before him. He grabbed unto Draco's behinds tightly, gave it a soft squeeze before lifting himself up from his chair. Draco's legs were wrapped against Harry's waist to prevent himself from falling. As Harry tightened his hold of him, their erections rubbed in together making both of them squirm in pleasure.

Harry laid his most prized possession at the center of their bed. He watched his dragon undress himself. Even after a year of being married, and seeing Draco naked countless of times, Harry still gets mesmerized every time the blond beauty undresses before him. He can't take his eyes off him, every move he made seemed like perfection. Everything about Draco is perfect, and being the man who Draco love's the most made Harry's heart swell with pride. He love this perfect man before him and he is goddamn lucky that he loves him too.

Draco, undresses slowly, not breaking the eye contact with his husband. He seductively licked his lips and removed his trousers. He licked his fingers as if enticing Harry to taste him. It was quite a show, a passionate show on how to seduce your husband. A show which only Harry Potter deserves to see. Draco tried his best to look sensual before his husband, the man he loves so dearly and the only man who can give him the greatest pleasure.

In a swift motion, Harry is in his naked glory. Draco's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped open. It was a chilly night yet their room seamed steaming hot, steaming hot with passion.

_**Harry..**_

I lowered myself over his body.

I kissed his lips.

I nipped on the crook of his neck.

I spread his legs farther apart settled myself between him.

I positioned myself at his entrance. And with one swift thrust, his muscle clenched around my manhood. It made me feel so good.

_**Draco..**_

I moaned..

Our tongues battled as we kissed.

He kissed my neck.

I am so hard. I want him now.

Oh gods! I can feel him inside me now, "move Harry.. please.. go faster!" I pleaded.

He obliged.

_Harry and Draco.._

It was another heated night.

We made love to each other.

As we are about to reach our climax, we professed our love for another.

"I love you baby"

"I love you to my Dragon. Only you"

**Reviews please…please… please…. Looking forward to it.. thanks..**


	6. Chapter 6: Steaming Hot Jealousy

It was almost noon when they woke up. Harry hugged Draco closer to him and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much Dragon". DRaco mumbled some words which Harry didn't understand, he just assumed that it is 'I Love you too', he smiled at his husband who was then still half asleep.

Harry left the still sleeping Draco and went straight to their kitchen. He saw Dobby who was fast asleep in the kitchen counter. 

"Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry! I is so sorry sir sleeping here. I is waiting for both masters to come down for breakfast but they didn't and now it is almost lunch." Dobby bowed low when he realized that he have said too much and Harry Potter was looking intently at him while suppressing a laugh.

"It is ok Dobby, actually I am giving you a day off. You can go anywhere you want, just be sure to come back before dark. Got it?

"Oh thank you very much Harry Potter sir. But, how about your meals sir?"

"I'll be preparing something for my husband. You may leave now Dobby"

With a pop, Harry was left alone in the kitchen.

He prepared a sumptuous brunch for him and his husband to devour. After an ecstatic night of love making, they surely need a big breakfast. Harry was an excellent cook and he never fail to amuse Draco with his cooking skills. Minutes later, he bewitched all the utensils they'll be needing and all the food he cooked towards the master's bedroom. He kissed Draco's head and traced his face. Draco was awakened from his touch and as well as the aroma in their bedroom. He immediately propped his elbows and motioned Harry to feed him. Harry smirked yet he obliged to his husbands request.

They continued eating until nothing is left from their plates. Harry performed a wandless magic and their brunch tray vanished. He looked at Draco mischievously and attacked his mouth once again. It only took him seconds to undress and minutes later he was already panting on top of Draco. Draco then, kissed Harry hard on the mouth while whispering something to his hear. Harry's eyes grew wide as Draco flipped them over. He was now on his back while Draco was riding him like hell. "Since you prepared something nice for me Baby, I'll let you relax while I do the JOB!" Draco said and gave Harry a wink. He rode him for a couple of minutes more before they both reached their orgasm. Harry spilled his seeds inside Draco while Draco's were splattered on Harry's abdomen and his hand which was holding Draco's member. Draco closed his eyes for a moment before removing himself from Harry who's eyes were also closed brought about by the ecstasy he was feeling. Draco moved downwards while looking at Harry's closed eyes. He slowly blew the tip of Harry's manhood which brought Harry back to reality. His eyes grew wider due to the sensation he felt and before he knew it, Draco's tongue was already enjoying licking him. The caverns of his mouth enveloped Harry's growing erection, he was gagging when it reached the back of his tongue. Harry's breath was becoming deeper and soon he was again ready to cum. He did. Draco swallowed it all and crawled back towards Harry. Upon reaching his mouth, Harry kissed Draco again before they fell asleep.

After an hour, Draco woke up and shook Harry.

"Love, can we go out today?"

"Where to Dray?"

"Hmm I don't know. How about we go for a stroll?"

"kiss me then we'll shower then we'll leave after half an hour?"

Draco did as he was told.

Hand in hand they strolled the muggle area in London. They ate and drink in a café shop.

While they were whispering words of endearment to each other, a young man went up to

them.

"Good afternoon Captain, I never expected that I'll be seeing you here."

"Oh it is you Ryan, hmm what are you doing here?" Harry replied

"Just doing some errands Captain."

"You don't have to address me as captain, we're not on a field"

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Harry.

"Oh by the Ryan, This is my beloved husband, Draco Malfoy"

Ryan extended his hand and Draco firmly grasp it.

" Draco Malfoy-Potter, it is nice to

meet you Ryan." Draco stressed his last name as Potter and looked at Ryan as if ready to

attack him.

"My pleasure Mr. Potter, it is nice seeing both of you. I've got to go Captain, Mr. Potter.

Enjoy your afternoon."

Harry snaked his arms to Draco's waist. "I love you Draco Malfoy-Potter! And you don't have to be jealous of Ryan. He's just a member of our team."

"I am not jealous of him Potter!!"

"whatever you say love" Draco was avoiding Harry's eyes for he was still jealous of that Ryan guy who approached Harry. He can sense that Ryan is attracted to Harry. Suddenly, an idea came up to Draco.

"Hmm Harry dear, why not invite your players to our home for dinner so that I could meet all of them? I never really knew who you practice with everyday."

"Why invite them suddenly?"

"It's just that I want to personally know who works with my husband. Any problem with that?"

"OH.. ok.. how about after our game with the Ireland team next week ?"

"Sounds nice" Draco smiled to himself before hugging Harry back.

As they were about to leave, Draco bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you going! Are you alright Baby?" Harry shouted back at the man before facing Draco.

"I'm ok dear." DRaco replied while massaging his shoulder.

"Oh it is you Draco, I'm terribly sorry. I was too hooked up with what I'm reading. I'm sorry about that Mr. Potter"

Draco's mouth gaped open as he looked at the other mans face.

That's it for now guys.. I'll leave you hanging.. lolz.. I need reviews please………………………..


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Kiss and Make Up

Harry's arm was wrapped around Draco's waist possessively when he realized who was in front of them. He looked at the man fiercely as if he was about to murder him.

"uhm Blaise? What are you doing here?"

"tsk tsk.. is that the proper way of greeting an old friend my dear Draco?"

"I presume you already know my husband? And if you would excuse us.. we're quite in a hurry." Before Draco was able to drag his husband outside the shop, Harry extended his hand and waited for Blaise to shake his hand.

"It was nice to see you again Mr. Zambini. I hope we could have a little chat soon." With that Harry left with Draco, with his arms still protectively wrapped around his husband.

A hint of anger is still visible in Harry's face. Draco was trying to catch Harry's attention the whole time they were walking away from the café.

"Are you jealous of Blaise?"

"Do I have to be jealous of him Draco? Harry's face was tensed which made

Draco to smile, Harry then was left confused. Draco stopped walking and cupped Harry's chin and mouthed "I love you Harry. You alone my dear husband.", and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Harry grabs onto Draco tightly and aparrated them both back to their home.

Upon landing on the front door of their house, Draco managed to twist the door knob while kissing Harry. They staggered towards their couch where they wasted no time in undoing each others buttoned shirt. As Harry was about to unzip Draco's trouser, Draco pushed Harry and flipped them over so Draco now was sitting on top of Harry's abdomen.

"We need to talk Baby."  
"You sure do know how to ruin the mood of a perfect love making, don't you love?"

"It's just that we almost fought over Blaise earlier and I .." Harry cut him short and said,

"I'm sorry about earlier love. I dunno why acted so silly. It's just that, the way he looked at you, it is as if he wanted to undress you." Harry was not looking at Draco while saying these, he hate to admit to his husband that he is easily angered when it comes to men who seemed to be flirting with him

Draco kissed Harry's neck, trailed kisses along his jaw, the bridge of his nose, his eyes, his scar and again went back to his neck where he marked him. " You are mine alone Mr. Harry Potter-Malfoy and no one can take you away from me nor take me away from you. you got that?" Harry just nodded and pulled Draco for another passionate kiss.

The following morning, Harry was late for their morning practice. His team members were already zooming across the field when he arrived.

"Someone was dead tired from last night's activity and now he's late for practices? The wife must've let him work hard last night eh?" Oliver said upon landing in front of Harry and giving him a wink.

"the wife? Or should we say the husband?" Ryan replied while suppressing a laugh.

"Is the captain gay?" Lizzie yelled out from the air not realizing that Harry has already arrived.

"Yes I am Liz. Any problem with that?" Lizzie almost fell from her broom when she heard Harry called back at her.

"Hahahaha.. you must be very upset Liz. I told you before, stop fantasizing about him, he's already taken. Hahahahaha" Oliver was laughing his heart out as Lizzie dismounted her broom and about to apologize to Harry.

"Ok everyone. We got exactly 2 days to practice for the upcoming game with the Ireland team. If we play just like what we are practicing, winning is not far from our very hands. Tomorrow will be the last day of our practice before the match on Sunday. I want all of you to be rested on Saturday. Now mount your brooms and practice our tactics. Andre' and Michael continue hitting the bludger with great strength. Make sure that it is never directed to our players. Ryan and Lizzie try your best to get past Oliver and Oliver I want a word with you before we practice again.

"Oliver, can you supervise today's practice for a while? I just need to go around the corner for a while. It won't take long I promise."

"Had a fight with the husband?"

"Almost.. hahahaha.. I'll be right back"

_Meanwhile.._

"Mr. Potter, a parcel was addressed to you."

"From whom is it Pans?"

"It has no name in it Sir. Just initials. BZ."

" You can throw it now Pans or if you want you can keep it."

Pansy bit her lips to prevent herself from asking another question. She new about Draco and Blaise' short-lived love affair. She witnessed how Draco ended it with him in order to be with Harry. She was staring at the parcel when she remembered how it ended.

"_let's get this over Blaise"_

"_Why is this so sudden?"_

"_I told you from the start that I'm deeply in love with Harry"_

"_But he doesn't even know you are gay, let alone that you are in love with him."_

_Draco slapped him._

" _let's just get this over. we're through." With that Draco left the heart broken Zambini. Pansy was there all the time Draco and Blaise where having their break up. She wanted to hug Blaise when Draco left him. She wanted to comfort him but she didn't want him to know of her feelings for him. Afraid that he might reject her and put an end to their friendship. _

Pansy was drowning in her thoughts when another parcel arrived. She immediately went to Draco's office to hand him his parcel instead of calling him via the intercom.

"It is from your husband Sir." Pansy left the parcel in Draco's table and proceeded with her work.

'_What's the occasion for this? Hmmmm.. I thought he was mad, I over worked him this morning.. ' _Draco smiled to himself as he slowly opened the parcel.

Attached to the bouquet of flowers was a simple note, enough to make Draco's heart flutter with delight.

**Just want to let you know how much I love you dearly my Dragon**

**Your Harry. **

"Pansy dear, would you be alright if I'll go out today?"

"Sure sir. What would I tell the minister if ever he calls?"

"Just tell him I'm sorting out another muggle crisis. Thanks sweetie"

Draco was almost running towards his car and sped away going to the stadium.

It was almost lunch time when he arrived in the quidditch pitch. He saw Ryan who he immediately recognized him and nodded towards his direction. Draco approached him without even acknowledging that he recognizes the other man.

"Have you seen my husband?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. The captain is in the shower. Should I accompany you?"

"Yes. Please" Draco replied through gritted teeth.

'_He must've been flirting with my husband during their practices .Oh! How did he know that my husband is in the shower? OMG, he has seen him naked? NO!. hmmm.. enough of my stupid thoughts. Harry is mine. I wonder, we must be of the same age. Is he gay or what. His features are strong. Almost blonde like me, same height with Harry, lean frame.'_

"Ryan, I hope you don't mind me asking but, are you attached to anybody? I mean, I can hook you up with pretty girls or…."

"That's nice of you Mr. Malfoy-Potter but as of the moment I don't have time to go out with girls or guys. I may be attracted to our captain but I won't do foolish things. This is the shower room Mr. Malfoy -Potter"

Draco was taken aback by Ryan's response, that he didn't sensed that Harry was already standing beside him. Harry wrapped his sweaty arms on his husband, Draco almost jumped as he felt Harry's bare sweaty chest on his back. Ryan was still standing in front of them so Draco decided to face his husband and kiss him possessively on the lips. Harry was surprised to Draco's ministrations but he returned his kisses with equal fervor. Ryan walked away from them looking disgusted. When Draco felt that Ryan already left, he pushed Harry away.

"eeeww, who told you to hug me after a sweaty game?"

"What? You were the one who clung to me and kissed me.."  
"shut it and wash yourself up!"

"Care to join me my love, I know you were touched by the flowers I sent you this morning. Is it why you came here? So why not show a little more gratitude by bathing together?"

"You're a horny as hell Potter!"

"So are you."

Harry didn't wait for Draco to answer, instead he pulled him towards his personal shower room which was separated to the other shower cubicles. He locked the door leading to his private showers. He quickly undressed the fully clothed Draco Malfoy and ravished his body just when they heard the voices of his team members. Draco's eyes widened as he heard the voices and as Harry traced the length of his now fully erect manhood.

"This is gonna be fun." Harry whispered into Draco's ears before kissing every inch of Draco's body.

Ryan looked towards the door that leads to Harry's shower room before going for a bath. It was only him who knew that something must be happening at the other side of the room.

Draco bit Harry's back as Harry entered him to prevent him from screaming in pleasure. His legs are wrapped around Harry's waist while being brutally pleasured. The warm water running along their entangled bodies adds up to the burning passion building up.

Just in time before a knock was heard through the door, Harry came and filled Draco, bringing them both to ecstasy.

"Captain, are you coming with us for lunch?"

Harry and Draco was still panting when Oliver knocked.

"Sure! I'll uhm I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah! Just wait for me outside."

"OI Oliver, don't rush Captain. He's basically busy bathing!" Ryan yelled back before he smirked.

Andre', Michael and Oliver went laughing while Lizzie turned red. She was dragged by the three men out of the shower room and waited outside.

Draco's suite was already drenched with Harry's sweat so Harry handed him his extra shirt and jeans. After dressing up, they went out to meet the other members with their hands still intertwined.


	8. NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So sorry guys, I am really having difficulty with my schedule but hopefully next week I'll be able to post several long chapters. Hope you won't get tired reading. Much love to all..


End file.
